


sketchy, doubtful, incomplete jottings

by chanyeolanda



Series: drabble sets [1]
Category: 15& (Band), BTOB, GOT7, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Drinking, Genderbend, Homophobia, Implied Transphobia, Multi, School Age People Drinking but ages aren't really specified so not necessarily underage, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 17:04:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11764449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanyeolanda/pseuds/chanyeolanda
Summary: Itunes shuffle challenge but i played fast and loose with the rules, so essentially a song inspired drabble collection.ft. lots of crossover pairings and genderbend (is why i am not specifying who is genderbent). all that good stuff.individual drabbles range in wordcount from 142 to 958.





	sketchy, doubtful, incomplete jottings

**Author's Note:**

> so about a year ago i asked a friend to provide me with a list of ten pairings for a itunes drabble challenge with my only specifications being RAREPAIRS ARE GREAT CROSSOVER SHIPS ARE GREAT GENDERBEND IS GREAT and boy did she deliver
> 
> so here i am, finally finished that set of ten (10) drabbles like. a year later. whoops. i'm so good at this.
> 
> enjoy

**1\. f!jungkook (bts)/ chaeyoung (twice): i'll rise- ben harper**

jungsook had not seen her parents since they walked in on her with her then girlfriend in early university- well, her first run of university. it had been hard to continue when her parents disowned her and stopped paying for any education, but after a few years of grafting and sleeping on friends' couches, her brother sneaking her money when he could without his parents knowing, she'd managed to go back- part-time, online learning, but she'd gotten the degree she was going for, just for the accreditation it afforded her.

her brother had just gotten engaged, and she'd met them at the restaurant, wine just being ordered and laughing at something her soon to be sister in law had said, when she heard the disdainful voice behind her.

'why is she here?'

jungsook stilled, shooting her brother a sharp look he returned slightly sheepishly.

'mom, dad,' he said, standing up, 'hi.'

jungsook didn't look back, all the pain and tears she'd cried coursing through her mind, and her fingers curled around the stem of her wineglass. 

'so that's why you got this table,' she commented.

'i want all of you at my wedding, you have to talk. it's been ten years,' her brother tried.

'not my fault,' jungsook declared, plastering a smile on her face as she turned to look at her parents for the first time, and a jolt ran through her at how old they looked, her father's hair snow white and her mother's shoulders stooped.

'you chose to do what you did, engage in acts with another girl-' her mother started and jungsook cut her off loudly.

'i did not _choose_ to be gay, mother, i just _am_.'

'you are no daughter of mine,' her mother hissed, and jungsook swallowed. the words still cut, even after all these years.

'like it or not, you gave birth to a lesbian,' jungsook said, ' _ma'am_ ,' she added scornfully. her eyes slipped over her father's shoulder and she lifted a hand in greeting. 'not that you care, of course, but i'm doing well,' she told her parents, her blood burning as she locked eyes with her mother. 'i'm happier than i ever would have been had i stayed in your family.' 

'hey, sorry i'm late, traffic was terrible,' chaeyoung apologised as she approached, smiling at jungsook's brother, tucking her short hair behind her ear. she slowed and glanced between jungsook and her mother, drawing back a little. 'um. am i-'

'chaeyoung, meet my parents,' jungsook said, reaching out for chaeyoung's hand, tugging her in to her side and turning to address her parents again. 'this is my girlfriend.'

'they've been together longer than i've known jikyung,' her brother piped up, and jungsook felt a rush of affection for him.

jungsook's mother's face was dark, angry, and jungsook prepared herself for yelling even though she knew her mother would never create a scene like that in a public restaurant.

'thanks for the invite to tonight's dinner, oppa, and sorry you had to drive all the way here, chaeyoung, but i think it would be best if we leave. we'll still be at your wedding, of course.' she gave her brother a soft smile. 'good effort tonight.'

her brother shrugged. 'worth a try.'

'good luck,' she told him wryly and turned to her parents, her face hardening slightly. 'good bye.'

chaeyoung didn't follow when she tugged at her hand to leave, and jungsook stopped to see chaeyoung giving her parents a respectful bow.

'it was good to meet you,' she said, smiling the smile jungsook fell in love with.

her mother snorted and looked away, but her father lowered his head in a small bow, and jungsook's eyes widened.

'take care of my daughter,' he said, his voice softer than jungsook remembered it being, and she stared in surprise.

chaeyoung nodded. 'of course, sir. i never had any other intentions.'

**2\. v (bts)/ jihyo (twice): hobo blues- john lee hooker**

jihyo was woken up by the sound of someone singing indecipherable words (or gibberish sounds, she wasn't entirely sure) in a blues melody, accompanied only by some strange clacking that occasionally seemed to slip.

she stared at her open window where the sound was coming in from in disbelief until the fourth off-beat clack, before she threw her covers off and pulled herself to the window, leaning out to see a guy approximately her age in the park across the street, wearing wrinkled clothes, singing and clacking his belt together as he smiled at people passing who put coins in the shoe sitting in front of him.

upon closer inspection, she decided it was one of his shoes, the other still on his foot.

'hey!' she yelled out the window, and she heard her mother call 'jihyo, can you _try_ not to yell at the entire neighbourhood?' up the stairs.

the guy grinned at her. 'romeo, romeo, wherefore art thou- no, wait, wrong line,' he cut himself off, furrowing his brow briefly before flinging his arm out dramatically and grinning widely at her. 'soft, what light from yonder window breaks? tis the east, and juliet the sun!' the belt hung from his hand as he pretended to strum an imaginary guitar. 'it's a love story, baby, just say yes,' he crooned, and jihyo took a moment to appreciate his voice before she ducked back into her room, running her fingers through her hair in place of a brush as she made her way downstairs.

'jihyo, dear, where are you going in your pajamas?' her mother asked as she bounded to the front door.

'be right back,' she replied as the door closed behind her.

'you have such a sweet boyfriend, jihyo,' her neighbour called from next door.

'he's not my-' jihyo started, but the neighbour had already gone inside. 'i don't even know him,' she finished for her own benefit, before shaking her head and heading for the guy, who was back to singing soulful gibberish.

'what are you doing?' she asked, more curious than angry.

he stopped and opened his eyes to grin at her again, his eyes crinkling up. 'don't call the cops on me, princess, i'm just trying to earn an honest living.'

'you don't look like someone who busks for a living,' jihyo deadpanned and he put on a sorrowful face.

'it's a new career choice. i have no idea where i am, or how i got here, and i lost my room keys and my phone's at home. it was my only option,' he told her seriously. 'any donations are welcome to help out a poor, recently homeless, college drop out.' he sighed heavily. 'oh, if only i could have finished my final year, things could have been so different.' he pinched bridge of his nose and faked a sob and jihyo stifled a laugh.

'have you been day drinking?' she asked, and he shook his head. 

'why, would that make it seem more authentic?'

she didn't bother hiding her laugh. 'has your night-drinking worn off yet?' she asked and he grinned.

'mostly.'

'i'm jihyo,' she said.

'taehyung,' he replied. 'i think i've seen you around campus. music building?'

jihyo blinked, surprised. 'you a stalker?'

he laughed. 'my friend's dating someone in one of your lectures.'

jihyo nodded. 'you know,' she started, 'i can help you get home.'

his face brightened. 'yeah?'

'helping someone get off the streets? call it my good deed of the day.'

he grinned. 'can your good deed of the day be taking me to breakfast instead?'

jihyo laughed. 'let me just get dressed.'

'oh, but you look absolutely ravishing just as you are!' he calls after her, and she thinks she might be blushing through her giggles as she slips through her front door.

**3\. f!jimin (bts)/ m!dahyun (twice): i follow rivers- lykke li**

'i'd like to live in seoul.'

it's always how it started, jimin lazing around and having a yearning to go somewhere, anywhere other than where they are, and daehyun... entertained the ideas, asking her her plans, never knowing if this time it was for real.

jimin lets the topic drop after a while, distracted, daehyun running his hands through her short hair.

'i need to be somewhere else,' she whispers absentmindedly later, 'i need to be somewhere where i can be _me_.'

daehyun doesn't say anything, just draws her close.

he buys her a skirt for her birthday, one he'd seen her looking at wistfully through shop windows, and he gives it to her when no one else is around, her eyes glistening with tears about to fall.

'i can't wear this here,' she whispers, 'you know that. not when they still insist i'm cis.'

'but you can wear it around me,' daehyun responds simply, 'you can wear it at my house.'

the skirt flutters around her dancer's thighs when she puts it on, twirling, and daehyun can't help but mirror her wide smile.

there's a knock on her window at one in the morning a few days later, and he stumbles out of bed blearily to open it to jimin's face, backpack straps on her shoulders. 

'i'm leaving,' she whispers, 'i'm getting out of here.'

'huh?' daehyun manages, before shaking his head to clear it. 'wh- where are you going?'

'seoul,' jimin tells him, 'seoul, until i can find a way to leave this country.'

'leave the country,' daehyun repeats, and she shrugs.

'it's got to be at least a little easier in other places. i just came to say goodbye.'

daehyun holds up a hand. 'wait,' he says, 'ten minutes, noona. fifteen minutes. just wait.'

jimin's brow furrows as he backs away from the window and heads towards his bedroom door. 'you can't stop me, daehyun.'

'i know,' he replies, reaching for the handle, 'i'm coming with you.'

a few years later, after daehyun says goodbye to his parents, heart overflowing even as he felt a pang of nostalgia, he can't help but think back to how surprised she was, how she tried to talk him out of it.

as he turns to join her in the security queue, he can't help his smile as he runs his hands through her now long hair. really, he thinks, she should've known he'd follow her anywhere.

**4\. jb (got7)/ f!rap monster (bts): creepin' up the backstairs- the fratelli's**

they meet in a dingy club, where he mistakes her for someone else until she turns around- in his defence, he's had a fair amount to drink, and he puts the few moments it takes him to realise she's not who he thinks she is down entirely to the alcohol. 

it's not that he doesn't _know_ her either, but he really wasn't expecting to see the top ranked student in an environment like this. the idea doesn't gel.

he buys her a drink anyway.

'so what are you doing here?' he asks, 'surely it's not allowed?'

'it's not like you're meant to be here either, im jaebum,' she mutters, gaze fixed on her drink, and he laughs.

'no, i suppose you're right,' he concedes. 'so is this a common outing for you?'

she shoots him a glance. 'i have a feeling you'd know if _this_ was a common venue for me,' she remarks dryly and he just grins in response.

'are you saying other places are?'

she wets her lips. 'maybe.'

she's there again a week later, and he raises his glass to her when they make eye contact across the crowded bar.

'best place you've found?' he teases when he crosses her on the dance floor a few hours later and she gives him a lascivious grin that seems out of place on a face he's used to seeing extremely studious. 

'if you've got a better place, show it to me,' she tells him, and he can tell she's had just as much to drink as he has.

'kim namjoo,' he says with a slow grin, 'you continue to surprise me.'

that they ended up making out against a wall en route to a "better place" that may or may not exist wasn't overly surprising

it becomes a routine of sorts, until he's waiting outside her house at the dead of night for her to come sneaking out, until the clubs fade into only part of the evening, until they sit and talk about everything and nothing, beers forgotten next to them, and it's nothing, really, nothing except when he sees her at school and they pass each other by without a glance as they always have he feels a little pang of _something_ in his chest.

she looks up at him in surprise when he sits across from her one day at lunch.

'what are you doing?' she asks, voice full of only confusion.

'aren't we close?' he replies belligerently, and pink appears on her cheeks.

'i mean, yeah, obviously,' she admits freely and his heart does a funny little jump, 'but... i thought you... i thought you didn't want the school to know?'

'what?' he gives her a look. 'why would i care? i thought _you_ didn't want the school to know.'

'why wouldn't i want the school to know?'

'why would you want the school to know? wouldn't i tarnish your reputation?'

'why would i care about a reputation? i thought you cared about your reputation!'

he sits there, stumped. 'so i could have done this a lot sooner.'

'from the beginning,' she confirms, and now he's beginning to feel a bit stupid.

'so... we're.... friends?' he tries and she looks down, cheeks getting pinker.

'yeah,' she says, hesitation in her voice, 'or... i mean, i guess we could be... if you wanted to be... like...'

he narrows his eyes at her. 'are we dating?' he asks abruptly and she gives a half shrug.

'do you want us to be?'

'do _you_ want us to be?'

'only if _you_ want us to be.'

'i only want us to be if _you_ want us to be.'

they sit there in silence for a few beats.

'can i kiss you?'

'right now?' she squeaks, 'no!'

'if we were dating, could i?' he tries.

'no!' she says emphatically, 'we're at school.'

he frowns.

'so. are we dating?' she asks hesitantly after a few moments.

he gives her a slow grin. 'i think we might have been for a while.'

she ducks her head, a smile blossoming on her face. 'yeah. i'm okay with that.'

**5\. joy (red velvet)/ f!sungjae (btob): happy to be nineteen- kat and the kings cast recording**

'unni,' sooyoung whisper-yells, throwing her arms around sungsook's neck, cheeks flushed and grin wide, music thumping around them, and sungsook's knees almost gave out. 'you look so pretty tonight.'

'th- not as pretty as you,' sungsook changes tack.

sooyoung rolls her eyes. 'thank you for bringing me out.'

'had to make sure your first time at a club wasn't a dud.' sungsook grins down at her.

sooyoung laughs and presses her lips to sungsook's cheek in a quick kiss and sungsook hold on tighter around her waist so she doesn't fall over. 'it absolutely wasn't.'

'wasn't? we're still here.'

'yeah, but i want to get some chicken and beer and go to the han river.' sooyoung rounds her eyes at sungsook. 'you'll come with me, right?'

'i'm not stupid enough to pass up chicken,' sungsook assures her and sooyoung laughs delightedly, grabbing her hand and dragging her out the packed club.

it's relaxing, on the banks of the han river, beer and chicken in hand, sungsook teasing sooyoung mercilessly and sooyoung swatting at her in between giving as good as she got.

'you've got chicken grease all over your lips,' sooyoung says teasingly once they've finished and sungsook grins.

'kiss it off?' she says and puckers her lips exaggeratedly, closing her eyes and leaning forward, hearing sooyoung laugh.

her eyes snap open and she jolts back when she feels soft lips actually brush against hers and she gapes at sooyoung.

'i- you- did you just-' she stammers.

'kiss you?' sooyoung says nonchalantly, 'yes, i did. might need to do it again, your lips are definitely still greasy.'

sungsook just gapes in astonishment, her blood fizzing in her veins, unable to believe what had just happened.

sooyoung gives her a light shove. 'stop it, unni, you're starting to make me embarrassed.' she shifts, cheeks pink, and continues after there's still more silence. 'i'm sorry if i crossed a line, i just kind of thought maybe...'

'i think my lips are still dirty,' sungsook gets out when she manages to find her voice and sooyoung glances up at her with a growing smile.

'do you want me to do something about it?' she asks cheekily and sungsook gives a still disbelieving snort.

'do i ever.'

**6\. yerin (15 &)/ mina (twice): rocket queen- guns n roses**

yerin enjoyed watching mina dance. she enjoyed watching the way her body twisted and moves when she was doing her own thing instead of dances choreographed for her. she'd stumbled across her dancing one day when mina was new in the company, korean shaky, and was transfixed, using half words and half gestures when caught to ask if she could sit in the corner and watch.

as the years passed, they kept up these moments, mina scraping time together to just _dance_ , all alone in a dance studio, alone until yerin craved out the time to watch her, mina just giving her a smile as she slipped in.

mina's dancing... evolved, yerin was sure of it, and she doesn't think it's a coincidence how mina's moves got more sultry, more sensual, her eyes fixed on yerin's in the mirrors, arching her back and moving her hips in ways that were bordering obscene, and yerin drunk it all up.

sometimes, mina would sit in on yerin in the studio, in the dead of night, singing to see how she could play around with her voice. mina would curl up in the corner and just watch, eyes glittering in the low lights.

yerin waved her in one night, and mina slipped in shyly, taking hesitant steps towards yerin. yerin reached out for her, pulling her closer and kissing her like she always wanted to do, like they'd done numerous times before where no one could see them, when no one was around.

a gentle kiss turned heated, yerin pressing in closer, her hands wandering over mina's body, mina letting her do whatever she wanted, as she always did.

yerin ended up on her knees, one of mina's knees over her shoulder, mina trying not to lean too heavily on the music stand as yerin drew delicious sounds from her, soft gasps and moans falling from her lips.

when yerin was shutting down the equipment later, she eyed the recording, skipping through it to hear all the sounds picked up by the mic, to relive every moment, allowing a smile to ghost over her face before she copies it onto a flashdrive she will make sure to hide away and deleting it from the computer.

dangerous, yes, but mina's always been worth it to her.

**7\. jackson (got7)/ nayeon (twice): i wish you would- taylor swift**

nayeon can't even remember why she and jackson broke up, thinks surely it can't because of his hyperactiveness when she was tired, because she remembers everything else that he is and she doesn't think she'll ever find anyone quite like him.

it's not even being in a relationship with him that she misses, it's just _him_ that she misses, and she regrets breaking up with him just because she misses having him around.

she wishes he'd just turn up one day and say, hey, let's start again.

she's not sure she'd allow it to progress into a relationship again, just because she's not sure they really _worked_ as a couple, and she's long decided she'd much rather have him in her life as a friend than not at all.

she wishes, and wishes, and hopes she'll get to see him again.

**8\. mark/jackson (got7): i'm your man- leonard cohen**

people say mark has no real personality or drive of his own, that he just goes with the flow almost too much, that he follows on with what other people decide in his life.

it doesn't bother him, because he knows they're wrong. he knows he may appear that way, but the truth is his drive is nothing compared to jackson's and somewhere along the way he fell in love with how passionate jackson got about the things he did, and how much life bubbled out of him when he achieved something, and somewhere along the way his drive became to make jackson happy, to go along with what made jackson happy.

all he wants is to see jackson smile, and while he knows jackson would be overjoyed with whatever mark wanted to do, because that's just the type of person he is, but all mark found himself really wanting was to see jackson in his element.

he'll be whatever jackson needs, if it's a friend, a lover, a confidante, a hype man, a helper (a husband, a partner, a co-parent)- he'll do it all, because he wants what jackson wants.

and if that makes him a pushover, then he's more than okay with that.

**9\. f!suga (bts)/ jinyoung (got7): country hoedown aka dominated love slave- green day**

the place is particularly quiet, which was rare for digs housing five people, and even rarer for digs housing jackson wang and jung hoseok. jinyoung dumps his bag by the door and heads towards his room, looking forward to getting the book he's reading and languishing in the lounge, enjoying the empty house.

he's brought to a halt at the doorway to the lounge, however, by the sight of the oldest inhabitant of the house, legs folded underneath her, scrolling through her phone, hair pulled back into a messy bun and shirt falling off her shoulder.

'noona,' he says, and she glances up.

'oh, you're home.' disinterest colours her words.

'where's jackson?' he asks and she gives a shrug.

'i'm not his mother. out.'

'hoseok?' 

'probably dancing.'

'namjoon?'

'we've got the whole place to ourselves, jinyoung.' she holds his gaze as he nods, and then trails her eyes lazily over him in a way that makes his skin tingle. she meets his eyes again. 'why are you just standing there.'

he lets his hand drop from where it had frozen on the door frame and crosses the room to where she's sitting.

'so what are you doing?' he asks.

'none of your business,' she responds, eyes back on her phone. 

he reaches out to tug her hairtie out, and she sends him a mild glare as her hair tumbles around her face, far from it's normal sleek state.

'what are you doing?'

'what am i doing?' he repeats innocently.

'because you're not doing what you should be doing.' she tilts her head towards the floor in front of her. 'come on. you know what to do. get to it.'

he runs his tongue over his lip. 

'jinyoung.' her voice is bordering on firm, and it sends a spark through him.

'yes, ma'am,' he says automatically, stepping around the side of the chair and lowering himself to his knees by his hands on the armrests, pausing to press a kiss against her lips that gets him fingers threading through his hair and pushing down slightly.

she's unfolded her legs by the time he's settled, and he runs his hands along the outside of her thighs and thanks the stars for her loose shift dress before his fingers catch on the band of her panties and he tugs them down.

she's back on her phone, absentmindedly scrolling as he arranges her legs without resistance; one over the armrest, the other almost slipping off his shoulder, and the only sign he gets that she's even aware of what he's doing is the soft exhale she lets out when he runs his tongue through her folds.

he'd like to think he's quite good at eating out, and it's not too long before her eyes are slipping shut, no longer focussed on her phone, breath hitching and fingers tightening around her phone. her heel starts digging into his back as her muscles started tensing more than relaxing and he diverts his attention to her thighs abruptly, causing her to let out an outraged sound and slamming her phone onto the armrest not occupied by her leg.

her hand is fisted in his hair within moments and she tugs, jerking his head back a bit. she gives him a pointed glare before letting go and giving his cheek a slap just hard enough to sting, and he suppresses a groan. 'behave,' she tells him, and her fingers run through his hair as she shifts, bringing her hips closer to his face, and he gives her thigh a light bite before her hand is guiding his head back between her thighs.

he doesn't stop this time, not until her heel is digging almost painfully into his back (and he resists doing the same to his crotch), and small sounds are falling from her lips as her hips move slightly almost unconsciously and then she's tensed, her fingers pulling at his hair and her entire body bucking slightly as he works her through it.

she's panting slightly as she comes down, and he licks his lips. 'another one?' he asks.

'what do you think.'

he gives her a grin and reaches out to run a finger through her slick, causing her breath to catch and her hips to jump, and he leans in as he slides a finger into her.

it's barely a minute later when the door opens with a bang and he jerks back, her pushing him away simultaneously.

'i thought they were out,' he whispers and she kicks him lightly.

'i wasn't lying when i said i didn't know where they were,' she hisses back, and scrambles to pull her dress down over her knees, folding them underneath her again and grabbing for her phone.

he scoops it up from where it's fallen on the floor and tosses it to her as he heaves himself to his feet and goes to run a hand through his hair to neaten it before pausing and reconsidering, sticking his fingers in his mouth instead.

she glances at the bulge in his crotch. 'later,' she whispers, 'or deal with it yourself.'

he's almost at the door to his room when he hears the hissed, 'jinyoung!'

he turns to see her giving him an exasperated look and holding out her hand. he lifts his hand and allows the panties balled up in his fist to hang freely, pointing at them with his other hand. 'what, these?' he mouths innocently, before a grin unfurls on his face and he slips them into his pocket, turning and opening the door to the room just as he hears the approaching voices enter the lounge.

he'll probably be punished for it later, but he can't say that isn't why he did it. 

**10\. f!j-hope (bts)/ momo (twice): let your hair down- magic!**

the sun illuminates the sky with streaks of bright pinks and oranges as it starts to dip, creating a masterpiece that's more breathtaking than anything in any gallery, but hoyeon only has eyes for the girl napping on her lap, blonde hair picking up the colours of the sunset as hoyeon runs her fingers slowly through the strands.

momo stirs slightly as hoyeon smooths her palm over her bare shoulder, warmed by the sun, and turns her head to peek at hoyeon through heavy lids, giving her a sleepy smile.

'i fell asleep on you,' she says, her voice deeper with sleep, and hoyeon's lips curl up.

'in more ways than one, sweetheart,' she replies softly, brushing back momo's hair from her face with a light touch.

'i'm sorry.'

'don't be,' hoyeon assures her, 'you didn't even miss the sunset.'

momo cranes her neck to look towards the horizon, letting out a soft gasp at the colours painting the sky. she pulls herself up, leaning forward to press her lips to hoyeon's cheek before turning and cuddling into her side, hoyeon draping her arm over her shoulders.

'i feel bad about falling asleep on you, unni,' momo murmurs after a few breaths of silence and hoyeon presses a kiss into her hair.

'don't,' she chides, 'you need to sleep, you work hard.'

'so do you.' momo peeks up at hoyeon through her eyelashes. 'you didn't fall asleep.'

'but then i wouldn't have got to watch you sleep, angel.' hoyeon smiles as momo gives a giggle and presses her face against the side of hoyeon's breast.

'we can nap together when we go home,' momo declares definitively, reaching to tangle her fingers with hoyeon's.

hoyeon squeezes her tighter, her smile not slipping for a second. 'i like the sound of that.'


End file.
